Devious Debaters
by GardenWolf
Summary: Not for anyone under 18. Sorry.


It is, and always has been, an accepted fact that while the art of debate is a calm, collected, and often times cool past time. However, it is also equally true that in the school building with hormones flaring, the class which centered around this all to wonderful art form, was also the source of a certain amount of tension. Said tension was uncaring as to whom it affected and as to whom it was between as it was not a feeling or even thinking presence but rather an aura of sexual desire, poorly hidden under the guise of a willingness to learn, unheard of in young men and women at the highschool age. All of these characters being 18 of course. And it just so happened to come about that these particular young men and women in this particular class, have come to be known, for their innuendos, escapades, and misconduct, as the **_Devious Debaters._**

"You know, Seth, I really think that all of these dumb ass teachers are just trying to make senior year a living hell for us, don't you think? I mean, why else would they always be saying, explicate this! Explicate that!? As if these authors were fucking thinking about how proud they were of themselves for ruining high school for every successive generation." Rook bemoaned all of these troubles and stresses upon his friend, taking up a severely huffy tone to show adequately his exasperation with the current state of the school.

Seth, however, was much less eloquent than Rook in his response. Fancying himself a cool cat, Seth had taken it upon himself to answer as many questions with sly, backhanded compliments and one "witty" phrases as he could. And so, he responded with a simple yet effective, "Man, fuck Ms. McCaleb. That whack ass bitch is just tripping from being slam-dumped by her husband like he was an NBA player." In that moment, Seth forgot just how pasty he was and embraced his inner black man, ascending to an entirely new level of coolness. Totally not lame.

"Yeah, that's definitely the only way she could be so bitter towards all the fucking male students." Rook, lazily shrugged off his response, walking in silence with his friend before one of the girls in debate came up behind them, curious as the day is long, and asking questions in a voice so smooth to Rook's ears that it might as well have been song.

Victoria smiled as she came up behind the two boys, grabbing each of their shoulders and pulling them back slightly, forcing them to wait up for her on their way to debate. "So... What are you guys talking about? Ms. BitchCaleb, or her Russian alter-ego, Ms. McCalebitch?" She giggled at her own punny jokes before beginning to just follow along with them, as they responded in unison with an unamused, "Both." She chuckled more glad to be getting it right than about the subject of Ms. McCaleb, seeing as that particular teacher sickened everyone. About forty-five seconds later, the trio made it finally to their class: Room 9111, Varsity Debate with Ms. Norvah.

Now, Ms. Norvah was like a mother to all of them, which was slightly odd noting that if she was their mother, then all of their conflicting teenage hormones would be considered incestuous. But nonetheless, she was like a mother to them. She opened up with a short five minute speech about the importance of being prepared, paying special attention to Cain, the slacker, as she spoke. Not because she had any particular disdain for him, but rather because she liked him, and knew that if anyone, it was he who needed the speech said directly to him. After she finished, Victoria walked to her seat before Seth and Rook walked over to Cain who was chilling and upon seeing them, started complaining about some guy that said he was going to beat Cain up over some small issue. The real issue being that Cain had stolen a bit of money out of the other boy's wallet, and the other boy decided to let everything escalate to violence. Rook and Seth expressed their interest, calling Cain out as just telling a story before moving to sit down, and propping their feet up on the table as well.

For about twenty minutes, Rook talked to the others as Seth talked to Cain about his day, who was listening, but for the most part was checking out girls from the window of the debate room as Alexis, another girl in the class made occasional passing glances at the back of Cain's head, half pissed off and regarding him with hatred, and half wanting to scream and yell insults at him, sort of as an excuse to have some dialogue with him. At that moment, some pissant non-debated walked up behind Cain in his class, grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him on the ground where he lay still, not moving.

Rook and Seth got up as everyone observed, shocked. They charged at the offender whom they were able to land some decent hits on, but to no real avail. A few moments later, a very pissed off Cain got up before pushing his friends out of his way, landing a good solid punch on the offenders jaw, and dropping him to the ground. Not done yet, Cain grabbed a chair before beginning to beat the other student over his back and head with it, groaning, and screaming profanities. "DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH ME! YOU! FUCKING! PIECE! OF! SHIT! ASSHOLE! MOTHERFUCKING FUCK!" Luffy, the not so stable kid started laughing at the non-debater pissant as Cain beat him, yelling all kinds of profanity in French, directed at the poor soul. Ms. Norvah, just watched in disbelief. After beating the boy nearly to death, Cain reached into his pocket, removed his walled and took his money before putting the wallet back, and carrying the unfortunate pissant into the hall with the help of Rook and Seth. "See, I wasn't lying, assholes."

They just frowned, shocked by what the just saw, then they all walked back into the room and continued with what they were doing for the rest of the period.


End file.
